Pós Impacto
by Polansk
Summary: existe vida após o impacto?


Pós impacto  
  
(...)  
  
Asuka: Sinto-me doente...  
  
Após todas as emoções do terceiro impacto, Asuka e Shinji foram os únicos sobreviventes na face da Terra. O destino da humanidade estava nas mãos trêmulas de um magrelo, mas isso não é o mais importante agora...  
  
[lugar claro, com nuvens passando por todos os lados]  
  
Ikari: yui.. onde.. quem?...  
  
O comandante abre os olhos e se vê rodeado de pessoas estranhas, que caminhavam caoticamente. Ele levanta e limpa a roupa.  
  
Ikari: o que diabos aconteceu?  
  
Cara: Shhh... não diga essa palavra!  
  
Ikari: quem é você?  
  
Cara: sou apenas mais um na multidão. Todos morreram, vendo garotas esquisitas. A que eu vi, se transformou em um DVD. E você?  
  
Ikari: acho que você está falando de Rei..  
  
Cara: não sei. Deve ser. A propósito, você sabe para onde devo ir? Esse lugar está apertado!  
  
Ikari: acho que passaremos o resto da eternidade aqui. Era esse o propósito do terceiro impacto! Unir todas as pessoas em um ser único e evoluído.  
  
Cara: ahn?  
  
Ikari: esquece... você não deve fazer idéia do que eu estou falando...  
  
Alguém segura na mão do comandante, chamando sua atenção.  
  
Ikari: como ousa...?  
  
Ritsuko: sou eu...  
  
Ikari: ...  
  
Ritsuko: siga-me... aqui não é o lugar certo para nós.  
  
Ikari: er.. você ainda está com raiva?  
  
Ritsuko: por que eu estaria?  
  
Ikari: matar você é um motivo...  
  
Ritsuko: eu tentei te matar também.. estamos quites!  
  
Ikari: abandona-la e humilha-la também...  
  
Ritsuko: chega! Não quero me lembrar do passado! De hoje em diante, teremos uma vida nova e feliz!  
  
Ikari: onde? Em meio a essa multidão?  
  
Ritsuko: não! Maya está guardando um lugar na fila! Venha comigo!  
  
Cara: posso ir também?  
  
Ritsuko: NÃO!  
  
Os dois pombinhos saem empurrando todo mundo, até chegarem a uma fila de frente para um portão de ferro, com detalhes dourados...  
  
Maya levanta a mão e Ritsuko vai até onde ela está.  
  
Ritsuko: obrigada...  
  
Ikari: ...  
  
Maya: que bom que a senhora o encontrou!  
  
Ritsuko entra na frente de Maya e bota o comandante à sua frente. O pessoal de trás começa a reclamar, mas todos desistem ao perceber que não estão chamando a atenção.  
  
Ikari: que fila é essa?  
  
Ritsuko: é a fila para reencarnar!  
  
Ikari: alguém sobreviveu?  
  
Ritsuko: sim! Parece que seu filho e Asuka sobreviveram.  
  
Ikari: Mas se todos começarem a sair, os planos da Seele falharão! O mundo voltará a ser como era antes!  
  
Ritsuko: eu não me importo com isso! você se importa?  
  
Ikari: não..  
  
Ao virar para frente, o comandante vê antigas amizades.  
  
Naoko: há quanto tempo...  
  
Ikari: ...  
  
Ritsuko: Mamãe, quero lhe apresentar meu namorado... você já o conhece, mas não o conhece como meu namorado! Eu vou viver com meu namorado para sempre! Agora estaremos junt...  
  
Ikari: pare de repetir isso.  
  
Ritsuko: desculpe.  
  
Naoko: rude como sempre, né? Bem.. sei que não posso competir com um rosto jovem, mas quero que saiba que sempre estarei esperando por você, caso precise de mim!  
  
Ikari: ...por que essa fila não anda?  
  
Ritsuko: ele não vai precisar da sua ajuda! Nós dois já resolvemos aquele probleminha!  
  
Ikari: onde está Yui?  
  
Naoko: pra mim tanto faz. Mesmo que não precise de ajuda, saiba que estarei sempre à sua espera!  
  
Ikari: ...  
  
Ritsuko: MAMÃE! Pare de dar em cima dos meus namorados! Você me mata de vergonha!  
  
O comandante sai à procura da esposa.  
  
Naoko: você já está morta, filhinha!  
  
Enquanto anda em direção ao portão, Ikari vê quem é o "porteiro".  
  
Ikari: Yui!  
  
Ele corre como uma criança...  
  
Ikari: finalmente nos reencontramos, Yui! Tenho tantas coisas pra lhe dizer...  
  
Rei: não sou Yui... eu sou Rei! Acontece que o tempo aqui passa de forma diferente para pessoas diferentes e fiquei maior, rapidamente. Está vendo aquele velho ali? Ele não é Fuyutsuki! Ele é Kaji...  
  
Ikari: e onde está a verdadeira Yui?  
  
Rei: ela está dentro do evangelion unidade 01, vagando pelos confins do espaço.  
  
Ikari: então, quer dizer que nunca mais a encontrarei novamente?  
  
Rei: exatamente...  
  
Ikari: que pena... a propósito, você está bonita, Rei!  
  
Rei: ...  
  
Touji: EI CARA, NÃO FURA FILA!  
  
Ikari: estou apenas conversando com ela...  
  
Touji: não quero saber! Quando o portão abrir, você vai aproveitar e passar na minha frente!  
  
Ikari: não seja infantil! Eu não quero nascer como filho do meu filho! Seria estranho...  
  
Rei: você não lembrará de nada dessa vida.  
  
Ikari: mesmo assim! Vou esperar alguns milênios!  
  
Rei: o mundo acabará dentro de 12 anos, quando um cometa de verdade vai realmente se chocar contra a Terra.  
  
Touji: COMO É? Eu ia nascer pra morrer de novo? BAH! Prefiro ficar aqui!  
  
Touji vai embora, empurrando todo mundo com sua cadeira de rodas.  
  
Ikari: obrigado por mentir para que eu ficasse logo na primeira vaga, mas eu realmente não quero nascer agora.  
  
Rei: eu não menti para você... eu menti para ele!  
  
Shigeru era o segundo da fila.  
  
Rei: gosto de caras com cabelo comprido...  
  
Ikari: ...  
  
Rei: ...mas eu nunca disse isso a ninguém, nem mesmo a ele. Por favor, não espalhe.  
  
Ikari: claro que não vou espalhar! Não me sentiria bem comentando isso...  
  
Rei: ...  
  
Ikari: ...  
  
Rei: ...  
  
Ikari: por que você não está na fila como as outras pessoas?  
  
Rei: ...  
  
Ikari: ...  
  
Rei: volte pro seu lugar...  
  
Ikari: desculpe..  
  
Alguém com um pergaminho nas mãos, corre gritando.  
  
Alguém: REI! REI! É AGORA! É A HORA!  
  
Rei: ...sim...  
  
Ela abre os portões.  
  
Ikari: já? Mas eles são jovens demais!  
  
Rei: hehe... o Ikari que eu conheço não estaria com ciúmes do filhinho querido...  
  
Ikari com raiva: a Rei que conheço não diria "hehe".  
  
Rei: ...  
  
Shigeru: posso ir?  
  
Rei: pode.  
  
Shigeru: posso escolher o nome?  
  
Rei: não.  
  
Shigeru atravessa o portão, resmungando. Rei fecha na cara de um velho narigudo.  
  
Velho: eu também quero ir!  
  
Rei: sinto muito... espere no mínimo nove meses...  
  
Ikari: EI! Você é um dos velhos da Seele que nos puseram nesse lugar! Por que quer sair?  
  
Velho: isso é uma porcaria! Do jeito que eles falavam, pensei que aqui fosse o paraíso, mas isso parece mais com um inferno!  
  
Ikari: não acho... prefiro ficar aqui!  
  
Velho: você é louco! Ninguém que um dia chegue a sair daqui, vai querer voltar!  
  
Shigeru volta e pede pra abrir o portão.  
  
Rei: o que aconteceu?  
  
Shigeru: ela estava menstruada...  
  
..........  
  
fanfic escrito em 06/07/2002 por Polansk  
  
vladalves@mailbr.com.br  
  
"só não coloco FIM porque isso vai durar toda a eternidade" 


End file.
